


Frozen Creamy Goodness

by Dairypie



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Ice Cream, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 15:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11255355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dairypie/pseuds/Dairypie
Summary: KillerVibe Week Day 2 - Most Underrated MomentBased off of 1x03 "Come on, I need ice cream or a drink. Let's see which one we hit first"Caitlin Snow loves ice cream and she only lets a few people in on the secret.





	Frozen Creamy Goodness

**Author's Note:**

> For me, my favorite underrated moment, is when they get ice cream in season. There is just this sweet innocence between everything they do. That they have this amazing growing friendship after everything and its just a brief glimpse of what their relationship is to come in the following seasons. That they know exactly what the other one needs, and it starts right here in season 1, in the third episode. It speaks volumes to me. And just allowed me to write some super sweet fluff. Enjoy!

Caitlin Snow loves ice cream and she only lets a few people in on the secret. No matter how much she chastises Cisco for his affinity for sweets. She still caves and gets the occasional cold treat. They’ve been working their way through every ice cream shop in Central City. The moment Cisco thinks maybe they have hit them all, a new one opens up. He’s become pretty sure that they are the ones keeping a lot of them in business.

Her favorite flavor is anything vanilla with caramel and chocolate chunks. At any new place, she’ll sample every flavor but she always settles on the same combination. Cisco likes to mix it up and if it has a name with a pun, that is most definitely the one he orders. They both have their favorite shops after the many trips.

She likes this little shop where everything is homemade from scratch and has been around for 50 years. He likes the high tech rolled Thai rolled ice cream they got once. Caitlin said it wasn’t real ice cream. He didn’t care. They rolled it into little tubes and he could craft his own flavors. It was science! It was amazing.

They don’t invite anyone else to come with them. And usually they only go after a particularly trying day. It started off innocently enough, when Ronnie died the first time, to try and perk her up, he brought her ice cream with sprinkles.

She confessed one evening, as they were out for ice cream, after a day of helping Barry, that she always wanted to try all the ice cream in the city. To really figure out what was truly the best way to enjoy the frozen treat.

And it escalated from there, to now an event that had spread sheets and maps involved.

Besides it was mildly healthier than Caitlin drowning her sorrows in alcohol, and Cisco would go with her to do that if she wanted too. Given the choice however, she would go out of her way to make sure it’s ice cream.

Cisco can always tell when they are going to go out for ice cream. Her brows will be furrowed in concentration and she will come down to the workshop. She’ll lean against the table where he is working. She’ll tap him until he removes the headphones.

“You know that listening to music that loud will damage your hearing” she says

Cisco will shrug and smile. “You only visit down here if you need something” he says

“A new place opened up across town.” She hands him a tablet with a Yelp page pulled up. He looks it over and back at her. There is an unspoken pain in her eyes and a need.

Cisco stands and loops an arm over her shoulders. “I could use a break” he says grinning. “Shall we?”

It’s an unspoken agreement since it began. They get ice cream and talk about everything except work or whatever is bothering her. That is not what these ice cream trips are about. They are supposed to be a simple distraction from their crazy lives, nothing complicated. Cisco can provide that. Anything to see her smile.


End file.
